El origen del Caos
by Julchen awesome Beilschmidt
Summary: ...o de cómo Loki se tranformó en Loki. Porque siempre hay personas que te marcan y forjan para ser quienes somos. Y Loki no sería la excepción a la regla (Loki-centric). Serie de drabbles o one-shoots, desde su infancia hasta el momento en que se encuentra en una nave a Midgard.
1. Atardecer

Drabbles y/o one-shoots en las que esta cabecita llena de ideas decidió usar su tiempo.

También es mi primer fic fuera de APH.

La mayoría protagonizada por mujeres que han estado presentes y han hecho una marca en la vida de Loki.

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **-** _"palabras entre comillas": flash-back._

 **Disclaimer:** Loki, desgraciadamente, no me pertenece, ni el resto de los personajes que aparecerán, sino a la mitología nórdica (la cual uso a medias) al MCU y a Tom Hiddleston (?).

* * *

 ** _"Atardecer"_**

Loki jamás ha sido ni será de los que dicen lo que sienten o piensan en voz alta con regularidad. Le causa un gran disgusto revelar partes de sí a personas que desconoce o le resienten. Muy pocos han tenido la suerte de descubrir cosas suyas, como lo son el caso de Thor y los Tres guerreros. Hubo un tiempo que Sif podría haberse considerado a un mismo nivel que Thor.

Pero era Frigga la afortunada de escucharlo revelar partes de sí.

De esa forma, un día de su tierna infancia, cuando Loki aún no era _ese_ Loki, y la envidia no carcomía en su sangre no asgardiana; sentados uno al lado del otro, leyendo un libro que el menor de los príncipes adoraba, él lo soltó:

-Me gustan los atardeceres.

Frigga había levantado la mirada de las runas en las páginas, sonriendo con ternura por esa simple declaración- ¿En serio?

-En serio, madre-dice sin quitar la vista del cielo.

-¿Puedo saber por qué?-pregunta curiosa.

-...Por sus colores-responde-son más intensos que el amanecer. El naranja intenso, el brillo del sol...y el celeste que aún queda, sigue siendo hermoso.

No dudaba de que su hijo tenía un don con la palabra. Pero lo que captó más su atención, fue ese _resplandor_ en los ojos verdes del niño. En la ligera adoración que pudo leer entre sus palabras. El tenue pero claro rosa de sus mejillas.

Frigga descubrió que Loki asociaba los atardeceres con algo. O más bien _alguien_ a quien el joven príncipe conocía. Y ella igual.

Los atardeceres de Loki tenían largos cabellos anaranjados, tez tostada y ojos celestes brillantes como el sol.

Sigyn.

La hija de una de las Lady's, amiga de la Reina. Un caso igual que Sif, quién acompañaba a su madre para ser, algún día, una dama digna para casarse con un noble.

Loki captó la atención de la niña. Y viceversa.

 _"-¿Qué lees?_

 _-Un libro de hechizos, me lo prestó Sif._

 _-¿Y por qué parecía que te escondes de alguien?_

 _El pelinegro entrecerró los ojos, desconfiado de hablarle a alguien que no eran ni Thor, ni Sif ni su madre. Desvió la mirada, y al regresarla, se topó con los brillantes zafiros de la niña._

 _La boca se le secó, y sintió sus mejillas enrojecer. Dioses, ¿ella no parpadeaba?_

 _-Mi padre. Él dice que no debo practicar hechizos si eso es muy femenino- Loki descubrió su propia voz delatando su razón de esconderse._

 _-No le veo sentido-dice ella frunciendo los labios-Te he visto, y no tiene nada de poco varodil._

 _-Varonil-corrige el ojiverde._

 _-Eso mismo-ríe._

 _A Loki le gustaba su risa"._

Frigga había observado como el más joven de sus hijos pasaba más tiempo con Sigyn.

En el castillo se volvió costumbre ver a esos dos juntos. Era raro ver a Loki sin Sigyn, y a Sigyn sin Loki.

La Reina vio Loki enamorarse por primera vez. _Un amor puro e inocente._

Incluso, se preguntaba que de haber seguido así, se hubieran comprometido. Quizá hubieran tenido hijos, probablemente dos. No habría lugar en su corazón donde la soledad y la infelicidad se asomaran.

 _Pero las Nornas no eran justan...no con Loki..._

Sigyn debía irse en la primavera a su hogar, lejos de Asgard. Su padre, un Lord, debía resolver un tema, y su esposa e hija debían acompañarlo.

Loki volvió a acompañar a Frigga en sus paseos por el jardín, fingiendo leer, mientras miraba no tan discretamente hacia el cielo, cuando los colores del atardecer hacían asomo. Fue una rutina de meses, hasta que el invierno llegó.

Frigga recordaría por siempre como Loki recibió aquella noticia.

" _-Fue un complot, mi Rey-decía el Lord-envenenaron el lago donde mi esposa e hija se bañaban siempre...y ellas...las dos-el hombre agachó la mirada apretando los puños y la quijada-...necesito que se haga justicia, su majestad. Encontrar a quienes lo ejecutaron. L-Lo estoy pidiendo, no como un Lord al cual su seguridad fue burlada, sino como un esposo y padre...que desearía verlas aquí y no esperándome en las puertas del Valhalla"._

Esa había sido una audiencia privada con Odín y ella presentes. Pero Loki siempre descubría los secretos, y no tardó con éste.

Intentó entrar, pero se lo negó.

Sif igual trató,y el mismo resultado.

Creyeron que Thor no lo iba a intentar, sin embargo, al otro día, el niño rubio era el que le abría a la sorprendida Frigga; se había escabullido de alguna manera que ella desconocía, y acompaño a su hermano durante la noche.

Los paseos por los jardines pararon.

Loki solo se veía por las bibliotecas del castillo.

Su mirada se mantuvo baja todo el tiempo, evitando mirar el cielo por una larga temporada. Y cuando por fin levanto la mirada...no había nada de lo que Frigga vio cuando le confesó que le gustaban los atardeceres.

Los odiaba.

Su color naranja.

El brillo del sol.

Lo que quedaba de celeste en el firmamento.

Todo lo que le recordaba a Sigyn, y que jamás la volvería a ver.

* * *

 **Próximo drabble/one-shoot: Frigga o Sif.**

 **Espero les haya gustado la lectura ;)**

 **Sayonara! Goodbye! Tschuws!**


	2. Lazo

¡La siguiente es Sif! Wujuuu!

 **Aclaraciones:** Varia entre la perspectiva de Sif y la de Loki. Algunas insinuaciones a futuros one-shoots, y algo de Ooc por parte de los personajes. Oh, quiza, sin querer queriendo, insinuación Thorki.

 **Disclaimer:** Loki, desgraciadamente, no me pertenece, ni el resto de los personajes que aparecerán, sino a la mitología nórdica (la cual uso a medias) al MCU y a Tom Hiddleston (?).

* * *

 _ **"Lazo"**_

La existencia de Sif se dio a conocer apenas se supo que el príncipe Thor era su amigo. Era la 'adición' al mismo niño rubio y al grupo de adolescentes que acompañaban al heredero al trono. Y siendo la única niña cercana a Thor, era obvio (claro que lo era) que empezarían a especulae sobre cuando se anunciaría el compromiso del hijo del Padre de Todo y la hija de personas nobles.

Entonces, esta esa historia oculta, la que se ignora completamente. Porque las personas prefieren la versión dislumbrante (en Asgard era definición de 'Thor'), y no la que habla de dos niños rompiendo arquetipos.

Del niño que quería ser un hechicero.

De la niña que quería ser una guerrera.

Y en Asgard eso era i-na-cep-ta-ble.

No causaba gracia a Odín, ni a la madre de Sif.

Pero la intención de ellos no era causar "gracia". Era lo que querían y nadie los haría retroceder. Punto.

Sif, de cabellos negros como la noche y ojos azules más oscuros que los de...olvidenlo. Resultaba que se había escapado de una clase de modales. Y se escondió inteligentemente en las salas de entrenamiento. Siendo pequeña todavia y dueña de un gran sigilo, se fue a la parte donde los hombres no la vieran escabullirse. La concentración de los guerreros estaba centrada en hacer uso de su fuerza en la batalla y eso era en lo que se concentraba.

Se creyó libre, detrás de uno de los pilares, imaginándose que ya había pasado rato en que su maestra pasó de lado...hasta que sintió un escalofrió en la espalda. De inmediato se volteó para encontrarse con los esmeraldas más inteligentes que vería en toda su vida.

El dueño de estas no era cualquiera. Eran del segundo hijo de Odín y Frigga. El príncipe Loki.

Se quedaron en silencio. Ella nerviosa, esperando que el de sangre real gritará para dar su paradero.

Pero no pasaba nada.

Entonces se dio cuenta, por la posición que este mismo tomaba, y como esos astutos ojos se llenaban de algo parecido al miedo. Bajo su mirada, encontrando un pergamino entre las manos aniñadas, que el niño intentaba pobremente ocultar.

Tanto Sif como Loki se dieron cuenta de la situación: ambos estaban haciendo algo que no debían.

Sif huía de todo lo que la convertiría en una dama ideal.

Loki se escondía con el pretexto de ver las armas, para leer de esos hechizos antiguos que una vez vio a su madre recitar.

-No diré nada-el niño habló primero. Y entrelíneas él decía " _si tú tampoco hablas"_.

Ella asintió-Soy Sif-se presentó.

Loki la escrutinaba con la mirada. Pero no con desconfianza, sino con curiosidad. Como si el simple hecho de presentarse a él sin ceremonia le causará eso.

Carraspeo, viendo de soslayo que los mastodontes que daban clases a él y a su hermano (más a Thor que a él) siguieran en sus tonterías.

-Loki.

Y le hizo un lugar. Sif parpadeo sin entender. Loki solo le hizo una señal hacia los guerreros y ella comprendió.

Mientras él leía tranquilamente, memorizando esas runas, Sif hacía de 'vigía', aprovechabdo de aprenderse esos movimientos de combate.

Fue el primer acuerdo, y el inicio de lo que, en su inocencia, pensaron sería una larga amistad.

* * *

Loki era un genio. Sif jamás lo pudo negar. Menos lo haría luego de idear un plan para cumplir con sus ideales.

El príncipe, en una de sus escapadas con la niña, había aprendido un hechizo bastante especial. Lo había hecho solo para esa ocasión, y, quién sabe, otras más.

Ella lo observó ensimismada mientras lo oía murmurar y un haz verde lo envolvía. La luz le hizo cerrar los ojos. Al abrirlos, supo que había algo de ella misma que desconocía y que gracias al pelinegro, descubrió.

Nada parecía haber cambiado, excepto que su cabello era más largo, sus pestañas eran más tupidas y sus labios más rosados. Su cara era más delicada, como sus manos y todo de...¿él?

Loki logró convertirse en una niña.

Y aunque luego lo oyó decir que eso no era lo que esperaba (su idea era ser una imitación de Sif por lo que tuvo que repetir el hechizo), a Sif pareció no importarle.

Después logró que ella tomará su figura y él la suya, para que Sif aprendiera de los toscos guerreros y él de las hechiceras.

Pero el gran potencial de la magia de Loki no fue lo revelador (y lo que a cualquier otro le habría causado miedo), sino la imagen de Loki como una niña. El pensar en eso, incluso con el transcurso de los años, donde el mismo príncipe jugaba con eso (solo con ella), provocaba un latir acelerado de su corazón.

A Sif le gustaban las niñas. Más la versión de Loki.

* * *

Loki le contó a Sif lo de Sygyn. A ella le dolió el pecho.

No porque él estaba flechado. Sino porque ' _ella'_ también lo estaba.

Sif no quería compartirla a ' _ella'._ Seguía siendo una niñata egoísta.

* * *

El pecho volvió a dolerle cuando supo que Sigyn murió. Él no quiso hablarle. Ni a la reina, su madre.

Cuando lo vio cruzar esas puertas, con Thor de acompañante, supó que podía confiar en el mayor de los hermanos.

Si ambos Loki's se dejaban llevar por el niño rubio, era porque debía ser especial.

* * *

Loki y Sif nombraron a su otra versión como _"Lady Loki"_ , la cual seguía viendose 'bonita', a juzgar por algunos soldados que la veían, creyéndola una doncella.

Eso fue a la edad (de apariencia) 14 años. Cuando el secreto de Sif salió a la luz, por un descuido del hechicero.

Loki tomó toda la resposabilidad. Sif dijo que no.

Loki destaco la agilidad y la fuerza de Sif. Ella el talento y la astucia del príncipe.

La madre de Sif casi pega el grito al cielo de no se

* * *

r por la intervención de la (bendita) reina de Asgard, Frigga.

Ella fue la voz de ambos, y le dio su primera espada a Sif.

Frigga se convirtió en la heroína de los dos.

* * *

Hubo un día que Loki renunció a _Lady Loki._ Todo por culpa de Thor.

El tonto hermano que quedó encandilado con la grácil figura de una pelinegra de ojos verdes. La cual buscaba desesperado.

Loki se sintió enfermo. Juró nunca volver a esa forma.

De esa manera, Sif sintió como se rompía su corazón al perder a su primer amor nunca correspondido.

Todo por culpa del flechazo de Thor y el miedo de Loki.

* * *

Cuando Loki y ella combatieron de verdad, solo ella destacó. No fue la inteligente decisión del príncipe ni su estrategia. Sino el hecho de que había una mujer con espada, moviéndose como una de los suyos.

Ella no celebró con el resto.

Se quedó a escuchar las groserias de Loki.

* * *

Luego de eso, Thor la quería con ella, junto con los Tres guerreros. Ella no se negó, Loki los acompañaba.

Loki lo hacia porque era su amiga, solo por eso. Porque habia algo dentro de él que rechazaba la compañia de su hermano que lo deseaba en otra forma.

Pero siempre que Sif estuviera ahí él no temería.

* * *

Los entrenamientos se volvieron más duros.

Habían más batallas.

Todos murmuraban un posible compromiso entre, la ahora, Lady Sif y Thor.

Sif quería morirse.

Loki ni siquiera dio la cara para defenderla como lo hizo hace tiempo.

Lo estaba perdiendo.

* * *

Sif le pidió que le cortará el cabello.

Loki se negó. El cabello de Sif era hermoso y grácil. Ella no quería ser hermosa ni grácil. Quería tener mejor movilidad en la batalla y mejor visión. El cabello la entorpecía. Eso pensaba la chica de 17 años.

Loki lo hizo. La madre de Sif lo vio. Lo incriminó de deshonrar la figurs fémenina de su hija.

Ni Sif ni Loki lograron convencer a esa vieja loca de callarse. El rumor se esparció y se fue transformando.

Que Loki esraba celoso de Sif.

Que era un travieso.

Lo hizo de broma.

Sif se maldijo, pues ella fue la que, sin desearlo, le empezó a arruinar su reputación.

* * *

Llegaron dos príncipes de Vaneheim, escoltados por Hogun. Amora y Frey.

Ambos captaron la atención de Loki.

* * *

Sif estaba más tiempo con Thor y los Tres Guerreros.

Loki con Amora y con Frey.

Ya no se veían. Se perdía la complicidad.

De a poco, les fue imposible leerse los pensamientos con simples gestos.

Pasaron de ser grandes amigos, a meros conocido unidos por Thor.

* * *

Loki quedó solo.

Odiaba a Amora.

Le era imposible odiar a Frey.

Y más a Sif, quién ya ni siquiera se sentaba junto a él.

* * *

Cuando Thor fue exiliado y Sif le dijo que deseaba esto, ella poco después se dio cuenta ee lo que hizo. Había lastimado a su amigo.

Loki amaba a su hermano. Y tenía razón.

Él no quería el poder y Sif lo aabía.

Porque serlo significaba ser juzgado por miles de asgardianos. Y Loki no soportaría eso.

* * *

Al verlo sentado, con Gugnir empuñado, supó que algo no iba bien. El Loki que hace unos dias decía no querer el trono de Odín, estaba frente a ella como si ese fuera su lugar predestinado.

Se pusó de rodillas, intentando leer algo de Loki.

Solo se dio cuenta, que él descubrió algo. Pues sus ojos le transmitían que algo lo habría quebrado.

* * *

Obvoamente fue por Thor y le sorprendió ver como Loki usaba al Guardían para dañar a su hermano.

Debían regresar YA. Loki no estaba bien.

* * *

Los necesitaba. A Thor y a ella. A su hermano y a su amiga...si podía considerarse aún como tal.

* * *

Le fue duro enterarse por otros qud su mejor amigo había caído del Bifrost. Sif creyó haberle fallado.

Peor cuando supó por Heimdall, dándole aviso a la familia real de que éste estaba vivo.

Pero no era él mismo. No cuando supo por el guardían del Bifrost que éste tenía en Tesseracto.

Luego Thor fue por él. Y espero días y noches. No comprendía porque tardaban tanto. Loki era racional y no se dejaría empujar por malos sentimientos.

Su mente se distrajo cuando los mandaron a Vanaheim. Thor apareció y dio el golpe de gracia.

Ella fue y pregunto en un susurro por su hermano.

Su respuesta seguiría resonándole en la memoria.

-Creo que él ya no es mi hermano, Sif-dijo con mucha seriedad-lo perdí cuando cayó. Él jamás va a regresar.

* * *

La llegada de la mortal, Loki en la cárcel, la invasión de Malekith...la muerte de la reina Frigga.

Sif no lloraba en muchas ocasiones, pero lágrimas salían de sus ojos. Porque lo hacía por dos; por ella y por Loki.

* * *

Por un segundo considero darle un golpe a la mortal que golpeó a Loki. Cuando vio que respondía con relajo, olvidó que empuñaba su espada.

Le dijo a Thor que se fueran. Por las apariencias pusó la espada en la garganta de Loki.

-Si lo traicionas, te asesinaré.

Él rio y la miró como antaño-También te extrañe, Sif.

Tal parece que Loki seguía siendo bueno leyendo entrelíneas.

* * *

Sif había sospechado que ese no eran Odín. No luego de que éste llamara por ella sola en lugar de que le acompañaran Fandral y Volstagg.

Lo observó por unos segundos, antes de musitar incrédula un nombre.

Loki.

' _Odín'_ sonrio de tal forma que terminó por confirmarle su sospecha. El haz de luz verde el cual se acostumbró desde niña hizo gala, mostrando al Usurpador (nombre que se le dio la primera vez que estuvo legitimamente en ese trono).

-¿Vas a delatarme?

Ella no tardó en responder-¿Por qué? ¿No estas empuñando el Gugnir y Thor no acaba de rechazar el trono?

-Esa manía que te pegué de escuchar detrás de las puertas-dijo el pelinegro con esa sonrisa confiada-...Entonces.

Sif sonrió-Larga vida al Rey de Asgard.

* * *

A Loki le importaba Sif, y mucho. A pesar de las apariencias que no se llevaban bien, eran solo eso. Una máscara de la verdadera relación que tenían.

Eran amigos. Los mejores.

Tuvieron sus altos y bajos, pero seguían ahí para el otro.

Él, en cierta manera, le enseño a mentir. Pues ella ha hechó usó de esta durante casi dos años.

Por esa lealtad le estaba agradecido. Por eso tuvo que decirle que las cosas se pondrían feas. Le pidió que se alejará de Asgard. Había leído los libros que profetizaban el Ragnarok.

Sif, como siempre, mostraba su nobleza al no querer abandonar su mundo, a los Tres Guerreros, y a él en especial.

Pero él tenia miedo de perder a otra mujer que amaba.

Primero Sigyn.

Después Frigga.

No quería añadir el nombre de Sif a su lista.

Supuestamente, para todos, Sif fue a buscar a Thor para insistir en el tema del matrimonio.

Loki sabía que eso no era verdad. A Sif jamás le gustó Thor, ni Fandral, ni Hogun, ni Volstagg, menos él...bueno, de hecho le gustaba esa parte de él que era un _ella._

La misión real de ella era alejarse de Asgard, de Midgard, de los Nueve Reinos.

Protegería a la mujer que no deseaba ser protegida.

A la Diosa de la Guerra la alejaría de esta.

Aun cuando no sabía como iniciaría el Ragnarok (ignorando esos sueños que provocaron que diera esas ridiculas fiestas), prefería abstenerse de perderla.

* * *

Esa era la historia oculta entre el Dios del Engaño y la Diosa de la Guerra. De su amistad que pareció quebrarse a ojos ajenos pero que se mantuvo intacta hasta ahora.

De la mayor alianza que Loki pudo forjar.

Del fuerte lazo del que no se quiso soltar.

* * *

 **Próximo drabble/one-shoot: Amora.**

 **Espero les haya gustado!**

 **Sayonara! Goodbye! Tschuws!**


	3. Medio

_La Encantadora_ también participa en la vida de nuestro anti-héroe favorito.

 **Aclaraciones:** Desde la perspectiva con Loki, pero en su adolescencia (13-14). Algunas insinuaciones a futuros one-shoots, y algo de Ooc por parte de los personajes.

 **Combinando la mitología nórdica con el MCU, Amora sería el equivalente a Freya, la diosa del amor y la belleza, y por tanto su hermano sería Frey.**

 **Disclaimer:** Loki, desgraciadamente, no me pertenece, ni el resto de los personajes que aparecerán, sino a la mitología nórdica (la cual uso a medias) al MCU y a Tom Hiddleston (?).

* * *

 _ **"Medio"**_

Loki estaba entrando en la adolescencia cuando dos extranjeros de Vanaheim vinieron a Asgard acompañado de Hogun.

Eran príncipes. Gemelos.

Amora y Frey.

Los dos rubios de ojos verde jade. Unos "años" mayores que los príncipes. Pero a primera vista, el menor de los hijos de Odín pudo distinguir cuan diferentes eran uno de otro.

Vanaheim era una tierra llena de árboles y montañas, por lo que su gente era cercana a la naturaleza y a sus criaturas. Eran agricultores, campesinos, artesanos. Incluso sus regentes eran sencillos comparados con los Aesir.

Sin embargo, _"sencillez"_ no era algo que definiera a Amora.

Sus abrigos y vestidos no eran de su propio reino, sino de la misma Asgard. Le disgustaba el hecho de trabajar con la tierra y ensuciar sus manos; el hecho de que su cabello fuera completamente sedoso implicaba que no hacía contacto con la humedad.

Amora era la oveja negra de Vanaheim, y Loki, en esa época, empezó a comprender como se sentía.

* * *

Tal vez por eso se habían hecho amigos.

…o podía ser la ausencia de Sif, que estuvo desesperado por una nueva mano amiga.

Amora acepto esa amistad.

* * *

La suerte de la chica era que su hermano le daba su espacio.

Contrario a Thor. Si venía Thor, venían los Tres Guerreros. Y Sif, venía por ambos.

Loki pasaba por esa fase que buscaba su "propio espacio", donde Thor y su "grupo de descerebrados" (aunque Hogun lo era menos al igual que Sif). Solo quería que él y Amora pudieran estar tranquilos.

* * *

Amora le enseñaba magia vanir; Loki adoraba cada vez más a su nueva amiga…

* * *

Hubo una tarde que Frey se les sumó.

Amora lo llamó aguafiestas.

Loki descubrió algo… _extraño._

Aunque no _desconocido._

* * *

Amora le enseño a ver en muchos detalles, y eso le salió caro a ella misma.

Porque vio como ella pestañeaba con coquetería; como buscaba resaltar su figura al dejarse al descubierto un hombro o usando ropa más entallada; como iba por los pasillos donde…donde…

…donde Thor pasaba.

Thor otra vez lo hizo.

* * *

Amora se lo confesó: desde el principio le pareció un _medio_ para acercarse al príncipe heredero Thor. También le dijo que le gustaba el mayor, y sobre su aspiración para convertirse en su esposa, quedarse en Asgard y todos sus lujos.

Loki no escuchó su plan de _20 años con Thor_. Solo la palabra _medio…medio…medio…_

Loki fue _manipulado._

No le gustó, para nada.

Pero ver la sonrisa satisfecha de Amora, le dio una lección: En el juego de la manipulación, el manipulador conseguía la satisfacción, mientras el manipulado no (al menos mientras no lo supiera).

Loki lo asumió: fue usado, pero no pasaría otra vez.

 _Nunca más._

* * *

La maldita _Encantadora_ recibió su merecido.

Y sí que lo disfrutó.

* * *

 **Próximo drabble/one-shoot: Frey (esta muy relacionado con éste último).**

 **Espero les haya gustado!**

 **Sayonara! Goodbye! Tschuws!**


End file.
